Loves Me Not
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: Cause, for some odd reason, finding the answer to love has something to do with ripping petals off a plant. Where's the answer in that! Slight Ike/Samus


**I wanted to type a one-shot for Super Smash Bros. And yes, I like this pairing.**

**I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS.**

**------**

She was never one to swoon over a guy. And she was never one to swoon over…HIM, out of all people. As she quietly sat in the lobby and stared at the white ceiling, she tried to understand just what happened.

_**------**_

_**WINNER: SAMUS ARAN**_

_The crowd was roaring from her victory. She watched as the stage melted around her and she and Ike both teleported out of the stage. He sheathed his sword before he looked at her with his piercing blue eyes._

"_You weren't bad, Samus." He grinned._

"…_I know." She folded her arms._

_Ike rolled his eyes, which made her confused. Whenever someone would make a bad remark like she did, he would get mad. That was just how short-tempered he is. And the fact that he seemed to have an odd fascination for meat (mostly chicken). But the fact that he didn't remark on her sarcasm somehow shocked her. Of course, she knew how to hold her shock back._

"_I did notice one flaw in your game, though." He looked at her with serious eyes._

"_Flaw?" She looked annoyed. "Humor me. What is this 'flaw'?"_

"_You jump WAY too much." He nodded. "Sooner or later, you're just gonna jump right off the stage."_

"_That's a mistake that only idiots make." Samus grumbled. "And I am not an idiot."_

"_No…" Ike grinned. "But you are prone to mistakes."_

_It was that remark that startled her. First of all, she didn't even know that he cared. And secondly, since when did he get so curious about how she fights that he points out her flaw? But before she could ask him, she saw a familiar orange blur tackle the big man. That could only be Mitsuki._

"_You did great, Samus." Marth grinned._

"_Thanks."_

_End of conversation._

**------**

If it hadn't been for Mitsuki and her little group, she would get to ask the damn question. But as always, she always comes in at the wrong time. And if she's around in a battle, it would mean that her group would follow her as well. There were about nine total, she believed.

"Are you OK, Samus?"

She looked up to see Mizu standing over her, Kirby resting comfortably in her arms. The both of them were part of Mitsuki's "group", but they were tolerable. She herself was from Mitsuki's world as well, as she could tell from the Japanese accent. On the other hand, Kirby doesn't talk at all. He eats. A lot.

"Why are you asking me that?" Samus asked.

"W-well, uh…" Mizu was just as shy as Lucas. That always annoyed her. "You just look sad, that's all."

"Sad? Is that it?" Samus shook her head. "I'm fine."

Mizu was quiet, and then she saw the blue-haired woman sit down right next to her. She barely made a single sound. And she had to admit: her breasts were pretty big. No wonder Mitsuki jokes about them. Thank goodness Kirby was on her lap. She could see guys eying her.

"Well…if you're not sad, then you're troubled then." She concluded. "Right?"

"Then…what do you think I'm troubled about?" Samus said sarcastically.

"Um…" Mizu looked at her. "You…got in an argument with someone?"

Wow. She could not be more off. She looked at her again. Maybe she's trustworthy on the secret. The truth was, all the girls in the group were secret trustworthy. Then again, both Mitsuki and Kokoro would rule it off as a secret crush. She might think otherwise.

"Well…fine." Samus glared at her. "But this does not go to anyone else."

"R-right."

She quickly let Kirby off her lap, and they watched as he stumbled toward a butterfly. The little puffball was kinda cute. It was only then that she saw how freakin' white her dress was. She looked like Samara. Sort of.

"I-It's about Ike."

"Oh. Is it about the battle you two had earlier?" Mizu jumped. "Did he say something back to you?!"

"No. Of course not." She cocked her gun, a symbol of what would've happened if he did. "He…said something to me afterward."

"What'd he say?"

"…" She could not believe that she was confiding in her, out of all people. Why was this even coming out of her mouth?! "He…told me a flaw in my battle style."

"Well, that's good." Mizu beamed, looking like a ten-year-old. "I always tell my opponents on what they can work on. It makes them stronger, right?"

"Yeah? Well then, tell me when Ike started telling you your flaws."

"Um…never, really." She finally got the hint. "Are you saying that…?"

"Way out of the question." Samus turned away. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. It's nothing."

"Well…um…if you want to know, couldn't you just…tell him?"

Oh. That would help the situation out. And that was just pathetic. Here she was…the most feared bounty hunter the universe over. And she can't even ask a guy if he liked her! God, how much has her senses died out here? Mizu got the hint, since she began to stammer out something else.

"W-well, uh, there's another way." She said.

"Enlighten me." Samus grumbled.

"Well…it's something Mitsuki told me." Mizu started.

_Oh wow. Why am I not surprised. She was always one to go to strange extremes._

"She said that…all you need is a flower. Any kind works." She continued. "And you pull out the petals. Every time you pull out a petal, you say that he likes you, and the other petal, you say that he doesn't."

_Are you kidding me? She thinks I can solve my problem with this?_

"I, um…don't quite get it either. But she said that it symbolizes the feelings of the man that you have a crush on."

"And I'm done here." Samus stood up. "Thanks for the help, Mizu."

**------**

For some reason, she found herself in the gardens. No one was around for miles. She walked around for a few seconds before she saw a flower growing under the base of one of the trees.

_Wait. Something is wrong with this picture._ Why was she considering DOING this?!

She was one to find out how this was actually going to help her find answers to her questions. Apparently, disemboweling a flower so that it was no longer able to breed just to get answers about your love life made no sense to her. And the truth was, it was basically down to luck. Get the wrong flower, and you'll be depressed for the rest of your life. Or at least until you get a new crush.

But…

Before she knew it, her hands were holding the small flower. It was pleasant smelling and beautiful. She sat down on the stone bench and stared at it for a few seconds. Against her wishes, she found herself looking around, seeing no one around. She grabbed the first petal and pulled it off.

"He loves me."

She found her mind screaming to stop. This was totally not what she wanted to do! But before her eyes, the petals were flying off. Then, she found herself with the final petal. And the previous one was a "love me" petal.

_Oh thank god. He doesn't like me._ Not like she cared.

But for some reason, she felt a little sad from the answer. She sighed as she just pulled the petal out and sulked on the bench. She heard footsteps, and she looked up to see Ike looking back at her. She hid the flower behind her back.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Not really." Samus lied. "I'm just…looking for something."

"A flower?" He asked again.

"No." She lied again. "Well…yeah. Mitsuki wants a bit of them."

"Ah." Ike nodded. "Like the one behind your back?"

She froze, making Ike laugh. He turned to walk away, which made her stand up to vent out her anger. But before she said anything, he stopped and turned around with a huge grin on his face.

"By the way." He said. "You're holding a petal in your hand."

Samus stared at her stem and lifted one of her fingers. Just like that, she saw one of the petals spring up from underneath her finger. And it was unpulled. She stared at it for a few seconds before finally getting at it. She was completely flustered, and all that she saw was Ike laughing at her as he walked away.

**------**

**Yeah. Samus was so OOC. Sorry about that.**


End file.
